The present invention relates to an anticancer drug effective in preventing colon and rectum cancer (cancer of the large intestine) of a high incidence, reducing the cholesterol value in plasma, and lowering the blood-sugar levels of diabetics.
Cancer has been taking a heavy toll of lives every year, and has recently become a representative of fatal diseases. On the other hand, research and development in medicines for, and treatments of, cancer are progressing rapidly. However, no fully effective medicine has been developed, and no fully effective treatment has been established. Accordingly, the prevention of cancer is most important.
One of the cancer-preventing measures is to remove such factors in our living environment as may cause cancer. Among such factors, food is the most fundamental factor. Food additives may contain cancer-inducing agents. Carcinogens may be produced while food is stored or cooked. It is known that the quality of food and nutrition have considerable relevance to the canceration.
For instance, vitamin A contained in vegetables is supposed to be effective for cancer prevention, and Vitamin C lowers the level of the production of nitrosamine in our bodies. Vegetable fiber improves bowel motions and reduces the incidence of colon and rectum cancer.(P.894, Vol. 3, Heibonsha""s Encyclopedia)
It is important, therefore, to avoid foods which may be cancer-causing factors or contain carcinogens and to have foods which contain large quantities of vitamins and vegetable fiber.
As mentioned above, no fully effective medicine for cancer is available, and canceration processes have not completely been elucidated yet. Accordingly, it has not yet been elucidated which, in concrete terms, of such foods as containing large quantities of vitamins and fiber can prevent cancer effectively.
On the other hand, even if there is available a drug which prevents cancer quite effectively, it would tend to have side effects due to its very nature that it acts strongly on human bodies.
In accordance with the above, the object of the present invention is to provide an anticancer drug to reduce the incidence of colon and rectum cancer effectively without side effect.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an anticancer drug of which the main ingredient is the powder of bamboos.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an anticancer drug of which the main ingredient is the powder of the lower no-branch culm portions of three-year-old and older bamboos.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an anticancer drug as claimed in claim 1 or 2 of which the bamboos are cut down during the period of three months before the season of bamboo shoots.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an anticancer drug as claimed in claim 1 or 2 or 3 to which pumpkin seed powder, wheat flour, garlic powder, powdered cheese, and water are added to make a mixture thereof, which is allowed to mature.
The anticancer drug according to the first aspect of the invention reduces the incidence of colon and rectum cancer effectively without side effect.
The anticancer drug according to the second aspect of the invention contains large quantities of bamboo fiber, lignin, etc. and reduces the incidence of colon and rectum cancer effectively without side effect.
The anticancer drug according to the third aspect of the present invention contains large quantities of bamboo fiber, lignin, etc. and reduces the incidence of colon and rectum cancer effectively without side effect.
The anticancer drug according to the fourth aspect of the invention is formed into a shape suitable for taking it by mouth and reduces the incidence of colon and rectum cancer effectively without side effect.